A Secret
by JediAsh
Summary: After retrieving their things form the Door Lord, Marceline and PB have a talk about her song, "what were you going to say at the end?"-PB


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or names mentioned in this story. All rights go to the creators of the Adventure Time. **

This is my second story and I decided to do one on Adventure Time. This story is right after the episode "What was Missing," so some of you might already know what I'm going to write about. One shot story! ^-^ Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Running through the doors back into Marceline's house **

"Dude is she still behind us?"yelled Finn to Jake as they ran back through all the doors, Jake looked back to see that Marceline was no longer behind them.

"I think we lost her!" replied Jake. Just then Marceline appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm gonna kill you guys!" roared Marceline as she opened her mouth wide that Finn could literally see the bottom of her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" screamed both Finn and Jake as they hugged each other waiting for Marceline to do something to them. Just then PB called Marceline. Marceline turned to see Bubblegum standing in her kitchen.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" said Marceline.

"Come here. I want to talk to you," said PB beckoning her finger at Marceline. Marceline turned back to see Finn and Jake cowering in fear.

"You guys got lucky this time, but next time, your mine!" shouted Marceline as she watched Finn and Jake run out the other door the door lord created and they disappeared. Marceline changed back into her normal self and went to met PB in the kitchen. She wondered what she would want to talk to her about. 'Probably wants to complain about some stupid topic again,' Marceline thought. 'Might as well get out my bass, this is going to be a long talk.' Marceline flew right past bubblegum strait into the living room.

"Hey I want to talk to you!" yelled PB

"Chill out princess, I'm just getting my bass!" said Marceline as she went back into the kitchen, bass in hand. She really wasn't interested in what Bubblegum had to say, "What did you want to talk about?"asked Marceline in a mellow tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about that song you sang, about how you're my problem. You're not my problem Marceline. You never were and you never will be. Why would you ever think that?" This question caught Marceline off guard. She stopped floating and just hovered in one spot for a long time wondering how to answer PB's question. Then she thought, and said, "Maybe it's the fact that everything that I do you always have to criticize me!" Marceline then began to strum her base again, just wishing that PB would just leave.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Bubblegum was surprised; did she really criticize Marceline that much? If she did, she didn't really notice it. Wow, that must be very annoying she thought. "Look Marceline, I don't always agree with everything you do, but that song that you sang, what were you going to say at the end?"

Again Marceline was caught completely off guard, she never expected that question, "Huh...Oh...Uh…it was nothing. I didn't know what the next verse was going to be I just lost it." Marceline flew up to the ceiling and then sat on top of the refrigerator.

"Oh. Ok, I just thought that you were going to say more," said PB sounding disappointed hanging her head staring at the floor. Then she looked at her Tee shirt and started to trace the designs with her finger.

The statement that PB just said made Marceline wonder why she would as such a thing. So she decided to be nosy herself and said, "What makes you think that?"

Bubblegum turned her attention back to Marceline and said to her, "I don't know, maybe just the way you stopped singing right after 'Why do I want to' and then you just stopped yourself."

'I hoped she wouldn't notice that. Marceline went quiet for a long time then started playing her bass again.

"Marceline! I want an answer!" demanded PB

Marceline was stunned by Bubblegums sudden outburst. Marceline yelled back in an even louder voice, "I don't know! I just didn't know what I was going to say was all!" then Marceline turned away from PB.

"Then why are you turning away from me? Marceline, what were you going to say?" asked PB again now standing in front of Marceline who was still sitting on the fridge.

Might as well tell her, but first there's something that I want to know, "Why did you keep that shirt?"

"Huh? Oh, this? Because it's special to me," this was a surprising question. The words that followed were just as surpriseing to her as they were to Marceline, "I absolutely love it…..like I love you," JUst as the words left her mouth PB turned and headed towards the living room. Marceline was speechless, or rather stunned. Did she really just her that? She waited a good few second before following Bubblegum into the living room. As bubblegum stood facing the wall, Marceline stood behind her.

"What did you just say?" said Marceline with a surprised expression on her face.

"Uh, I said that I love this shirt!" PB lied trying to cover up her blush.

"After that….did….did you just say that you love me?"

'So she did hear me,' thought PB. I can't keep hiding this from her anymore.'Come on PB, just tell her how you feel.' Bubblegum recomposed herself, turned to face Marceline,and said, "Um…uh….I ….uhh…ya…. I love you Marceline," said PB blushing even more than before.

"Uhh….." said Marceline unknowing what to say, "I didn't think that you still had feelings for me after what happened. I...I love you too PB. I always have since we broke up." Marceline took a deep breath and said to PB, "My next line in the song was….Why do I want to hold you in my arms, and kiss your lips again."

"Oh….um…uh," Bubblegum said going back into her trance, blushing even more than earlier. She was more red than pink.

"This is what I meant when I said I wanted to drink the red from your pretty pink face!" said Marceline with a giggle. She flew over and hugged Bubblegum. "So, you want to try this again? More slowly this time?" asked Marceline.

PB wrapped Marcelines arms around herself even tighter. "I would love nothing more Marcy, this will be our secret"

Interesting secrect. I love secrets..."Okay" agreed Marceline. They stayed there for a long time in silence. Just holding one another, this was a moment neither of them would think they would ever experence again. Finally Bubblegum broke the silence.

"I love you"

"I love you too," said Marceline. Bubblegum turned her head to face Marceline who was still behind her. Their lips were so close. PB wasn't sure what would happen, so she closed her eyes and left that decision to Marceline. Marceline took that hint, closed her eyes and leaned in closer to PB. Slowly, their lips finally met, they kissed eachother passionatly, like they had done befoe in the past. There was just one thing that Marceline remembered that made her break the kiss and laugh.

"What?" asked PB wondering why in the world Marceline was laughing.

Finally after a while Marceline calmed herself down and said, "Tastes like bubblegum"

They both started laughing, then Marceline thought...yeah, this is our little secret.


End file.
